Spirit in the sky
by Jessica Morgan
Summary: It's 12/21/12 and the Mayans were right. The world is ending, and will Domino City Survive?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!. Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, TVTokyo and all other liscenced owners.

Notes: this was written for the apocalypse themed contest on YGO Straightshippers on .

Yugi gazed in utter terror at the devastation surrounding him. Domino City was in such a state that made the 2011 earthquake look like child's play. Noxious gas poured out from ruptured lines as the game king struggled to make his way through obstacle laden streets. Christmas day was only four days away and he had been kept busy with the influx of last minute shoppers looking for the right gift for loved ones.

_Flashback..._

_Yugi glanced feverishly at the clock as shoppers kept asking him for his recommendation on the perfect cards for their decks. 'please' he whispered almost in prayer to his departed aincent brother Atemu, 'don't let me miss Anzu's recital. She'll kill me if I don't make it on time.' Yugi glanced out the window as suddenly the ground trembled. Outside the window the trembling had caused huge fissures to form in the streets..._

Anzu's recital was being held just three blocks away but with the ground acting as if itself were a rollercoaster it was going to be an arduous journey. As soon as he left the game shop the ground beneath it gave way. _Can't look back._ He thought, steeling himself against the emotions that threatened to consume him. Death itself was having a field day...

"Welcome to Domino dance academy's Christmas pageant." Anzu said to the audience. The stage lights flickered on and off as the earth shook. As Anzu spoke people began to get nervous, bits of the ceiling started to fall, bringing a rain of dust with it. Suddenly a huge piece of the ceiling came loose and was over Anzu's protege's head. Anzu ceased her introduction and dove into her students pushing them out of the way. She needn't have bothered, for the piece of ceiling that fell caused the studio to collapse...

Meanwhile in the afterlife... "I summon you, Pharaoh Atemu, son of King Ahknamkhanen!" the jackal headed god Anubis commanded. "Yes, Anubis?" Atemu asked, kneeling before the lord of the dead. Anubis shook his head , "Atem, Duat is going to become really crowded very soon. However there is one soul I would like for you personally to escort here. " "Who?" the pharaoh asked. Anubis smirked "You'll know when you see her, Atem." he replied. _Her?_ Atemu's eyes grew wide, _No! Not her... Not my precious... _Anubis nodded, "According to those copycat Mayans, the world is scheduled to end today, besides every pharaoh needs his queen to rule beside him. Go get her, you sly dog." Anubis commanded opening the gateway between worlds...

Yugi's heart sank when he arrived at what was the dance studio. The building now resembled a burial mound, a perfect tomb for those trapped inside. "Anzu! Anzu! ANZU!"he cried, digging through the rubble. Yugi ignored the voices of the police officers ordering him to step back and allow the medical crews to rescue any survivors. "I've got to save my friend!" he muttered. He really couldn't care less if they helped. A couple of hours later Yugi discovered her body. She was lying on her back, her arms and legs crushed beyond recognition. Yugi cradled her body in his arms, hoping with desperate hope that she would wake up.

"Please!" he wept, "Anzu, please wake up!" Yugi didn't even feel the pharaoh's ghostly presence help him carry her a few feet away. Giving a sorrowful look to his soul brother, Atemu laid her body on a piece of concrete about the right size. _I'm sorry Aibou._ He sent _But it is her time now._ Atemu knelt beside his queen and like the prince did with Sleeping Beauty, the pharaoh kissed her lips gently. "My Queen," he said in the aincent language of his time. "It's time to wake up." At the sound of the pharaoh's sensuous deep baritone Anzu's eyelids fluttered open. "Pharaoh?" she asked, he nodded "yes, my love, it is I." Atemu helped her up, her spirit detaching from the body Yugi was weeping over. As she rose he cradled her against himself so that she would be spared from seeing her own mutilated body. "I've missed you," Anzu cried "I've had dreams that we were together but I'd wake up and realize you were gone." He kissed her again. "Don't worry," he whispered, shifting her to where he was carrying her bridal style. "I'll never leave you, again."

With a final comforting thought sent Yugi's way, Atemu and Anzu disappeared into the afterlife.

The pharaoh and queen returned hours later to take Yugi and Rebecca with them.


End file.
